Memories of Yesterday
by QueenOfBabble
Summary: It was the photo album she had begun almost ten years ago, in her seventh year at Hogwarts...Ten years later, and the memories of yesterday still haunted the poor girl.


Memories Of Yesterday

Rose Weasley sighed as she looked at the worn leather cover. She took a deep breath and then blew, watching as the dust flew everywhere. She knew what she was holding. It was the photo album she had begun almost ten years ago, in her seventh year at Hogwarts. After everything that had happened at Christmas, the photo album had been placed in her parents' attic. At the time, Rose hadn't cared if the photo album rotted, but now she was happy to see that it hadn't.

Carefully, she opened the leather-bound book and smiled at the title page. "_Etiam __P__ost __M__ortem_" it read. Rose sighed once more as she traced the gold-leaf letters. "Even After Death," she whispered, the motto making her smile, even now. She turned the page again, and saw a picture of her and her brother Hugo before they had left their house on the first morning of the new school year. That day had been rather boring, so she turned the page.

The next picture was one that Rose's cousin Albus, the 'photographer' of the family, had snapped in the library during the first weekend of the new school year. Though the year had just started, the teachers had piled on the homework for the seventh years. Rose, Albus, and Scorpius Malfoy had been in the library most of the day, studying. At one point, Rose and Scorpius (being the two smartest students in the year) had been arguing about some piece of homework or another. Albus, seeing the passion the two were throwing into their debate, had taken the picture. Now that Rose looked at it after such a long time, she shuddered at her seventeen-year old stupidity. How could she have not known, the first time she had seen this picture, what was in store for the rest of that year?

She turned the page again, and found herself looking at a tree. Two students, a red-haired girl and a pale-blond boy, were resting against its trunk. The girl had her head on the boy's shoulder, and the boy's head was lying on top of the girl's. Although both students had their eyes closed, and both were sleeping (supposedly), they were both grinning from ear-to-ear. When Albus had showed this picture to Rose and Scorpius later that week, they had both vehemently denied any enjoyment on their parts.

The next page was a picture of all the Weasleys gathered in the Great Hall, smiling and laughing as they celebrated Lily Potter's birthday in October. Rose had never discovered the photographer's identity, as the picture had been delivered to her by one of the school's owls later that month. She smiled sadly as she stared at younger versions of her family members. They had been so happy, but little did they know what the future had in store for them.

The next page was, at one time, possibly Rose's favorite picture. It had been taken in November, on the day that Scorpius had asked her to be his girlfriend. She had been so ecstatic, and she had already known that her family approved of Scorpius, so she had had no problem saying yes. When the new couple had announced it to Rose's family at dinner that night, Roxanne (Rose's fifth-year cousin) has squealed and forced Rose and Scorpius to pose for a photo.

A single tear ran out of Rose's left eye, dropping directly onto Scorpius' photographed head. Wiping her eye with one hand, she turned the page with the other. And the photo there caused a sharp intake of breath on her part. Another photo by Albus, Rose thought. Ten years ago, it had been one of Rose's favorite pictures. Well, until later that day.

The photo was of Rose and Scorpius standing underneath some mistletoe at The Burrow on Christmas Eve. Unlike the other photos, this one moved (because normally Rose's family liked using Muggle cameras, but this had been a special occasion). It depicted Rose gasping in shock as Scorpius got down on one knee and presented her with a promise ring. Then Rose would silently shriek, and fling her arms around Scorpius' neck. You could just imagine her screaming, "Yes, yes, yes!"

Rose smiled sadly as she turned to the last page of the photo album. It was from the same day as the previous picture, but later on in the day. In all honesty, it wasn't a real photograph. It was a photograph created from someone's memory of that event. The photo (the only other moving one in the entire album) showed the door of one of The Burrow's many closets opening. You could imagine the gasps of shock released when the door revealed Scorpius kissing Naomi Lyira, Albus' girlfriend who had been staying with the Weasleys and the Potters until the new term started.

Needless to say, no one had been happy about the shocking development. Scorpius and Naomi had barely been given enough time to pack. Then they had both been promptly kicked out of the house, but not before Rose could scream at Scorpius as she threw the promise ring at him. That had been the day that the photo album had been thrown into her parents' attic, and the first of many night where she had sobbed herself to sleep.

Suddenly feeling furious, she slammed the album shut and threw it at the wall. Rose emitted a scream of frustration as she curled up into a ball and began to cry. Ten years later, and the memories of yesterday still haunted the poor girl.

* * *

**A/N: Since I didn't have enough time to write you guys a new chapter of ****Homecoming****, I figured that I'd write you all a little one-shot (maybe I'll one day write another one-shot as a sequel). I'm hoping to get out the next chapter of ****Homecoming**** in about two weeks (the week of Christmas). Maybe that'll be your guys' Christmas present! Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed!**

**R&R!**


End file.
